halofan11srpproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
L0ST News RECREATION
This article explains things that are going on. This page was once closed due to ECH0 Clan threats. 5/19/15 Halo Reach vs Zombies A new Halo Reach custom game type is released! You take control of your Halo Spartans, use loadouts similar to the classes of TF2, and fight zombies pretty much anywhere. So far maps like Five Nights at Freddys, Abandoned Island, Insanity, and a bunch of other maps are done. 5/17/15 "harrassment" ok, whoever closed this page due to "harrassment" I dont see any kind of harrassment anywhere in this article. this page is used for news for the L0ST Clan. If anyone is offended by this news article, well they shouldnt even be here. Afterall, other people do this and whoever deleted this, why dont you deal with the other people who do this news thing and see if they have any "harrassment". Also, in the comments below, or on my talk page, give me the definition of harrassment and I'll compare it to this article. because i dont see any harrassment in here. 4/29/15 DISCOVERY! We have located ECH0 Clan's new website! echoclanhq.weebly.com. They have paid it off entirely. All members, keep an eye on it, there could be nasty stuff in there! 4/13/15 YES! True Darknez have left the ECH0 clan. He was the strongest member (in our opinion) and now he's gone! This is the second member who left. Dungenhunter407 left the clan as well. They only have 7 members. Soon, an entire clan will transfer all their members to us so we can grow even more. 3/27/15 We tried to get other people from various wikias (MLP being a great example) they said they might not join but they may assist us in any other wars (or whatever). We got one more member and some others agreed to be an assistant. 3/16/15 We have discovered coding remains of the ECH0 Clan's old wikia. Halofan11 put the remains into his drive so he can take a look at the coding. It is scrapped remains of the old pages. It is confusing to tell which is which.3/9/15 Admitted defeat. The ECH0 clan leader admitted that he couldn't take the attack from March 6 so he closed it. I never thought that he would admit defeat like that. 3/6/15 VICTORY! The Armored Werewolf and some other users gained victory after messing with the ECH0 Clan's Old Website. Thank you to all that helped out. However, what will happen next? We have no idea. Let's hope this is the end. The ECH0 clan attacked this website so it felt right to get payback. 3/1/2015 L0ST CLAN 2.0 IS OUT! L0ST Clan 2.0 is a massive update for the clan. L0ST clan 2.1's development is in the works. The information of L0ST clan 2.0 is on another page at L0ST Clan 2.0. Any entries from the last page was removed. The ECH0 clan threatened us and now this page is back up and running again. Voting This idea is based on the ECH0 clan's vote section. If something big happens and if there are only 2 or more ways we cast a vote. This idea is still in development so it won't work right now. Category:ClanCategory:News